1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a liquid ejecting apparatus including liquid ejecting heads which eject a liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid droplet ejecting apparatus has a plurality of wiper blades for wiping nozzle surfaces of a plurality of heads arranged in a zigzag fashion. Each of the wiper blades in the above-indicated liquid droplet ejecting apparatus is disposed at widthwise one end of a corresponding one of the heads so as to extend over a dimension of the head as measured in its longitudinal direction, namely, extends over a longitudinal dimension of the head. The wiper blade is configured to move in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction, whereby the nozzle surface of the corresponding head is wiped by the wiper blade.
In the liquid droplet ejecting apparatus indicated above, a space into which each wiper blade is retracted upon initiation or completion of wiping is secured by enlarging a distance between two heads adjacent to each other in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. The arrangement inevitably increases the size of the device in terms of the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction.